


Your Soul that I'm Caught in

by NarryEm



Category: One Direction (Band), Radio 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, Bloodplay, Fluff, Gryles, M/M, Sex, Vampire Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-19
Updated: 2014-03-19
Packaged: 2018-01-16 05:34:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1333957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NarryEm/pseuds/NarryEm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick is bored to death (no pun intended) and Harry has a stupid essay due.  Nick has no choice but to take matters into his own hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Soul that I'm Caught in

**Author's Note:**

> title from "Pretend It's OK" by Little Mix.

It was never supposed to happen, is the thing. Nick was supposed to live in the shadows for the duration of his stay and then move on as though nothing had happened. Other than the slew of dead or severely drained bodies of course.

But then things rarely go as Nick plans.

It's impossible, really, to not fall in love with Harry and his angelic dimples that show up whenever he smiles, which is very often. His jade green eyes would pretty much sparkle and god, his laugh is gorgeous. And for a lanky bloke, he sure has some muscles that are delicious to trace with the tip of his tongue. And his hands are so large and immensely talented.

That's how Nick finds himself ridiculously enamoured with a mortal about three hundred years after his birth.

Telling Harry was a harder than it should have been. It was a typical night-in, watching shitty telly shows and eventually moving on to the sappy romantic comedies that Harry adores. Once Harry got the beers out, Nick braved himself for the truth.

At first, Harry thought it was a joke, even when Nick flashes his fangs and let his eyes go all red and vein-y, hissing like a feral animal. He had to convince Harry that no, those weren't fake fangs or red contacts and that yes, he indeed needed to suck blood every once in a while to live on.

Harry, being Harry, demanded proof.

So Nick sank his fangs into the soft warm skin of Harry's wrist, deep enough to open a vein and then sucked gently, all the while maintaining an eye contact with his boyfriend. There were flashes of fear, realisation, and then a hint of arousal. Nick had to pull away before his own body started to react because for him as a vampire, feeding and sex were usually mushed together. What can he say, the taste of blood was even sweeter with the spikes of adrenaline and sex hormones rushing through it.

That night ended with them cuddling, and Nick heard Harry mumble, "Still love you, even though you're a bloodsucking monster," the moment before he nodded off.

 

-

 

"'M bored," Nick complains, nipping at the back of Harry's throat.

"Go clean your room or summat," Harry grunts, barely looking up from his essay. Damn Harry's ecology prof. All that Harry has done this weekend is agonise over the trends in the recent economy and whatnot and not doing anything fun with Nick. Nick pouts and lets his fangs drop, scratching the smooth pale skin and licking up a few droplets of the ruby red liquid.

"Don't do that," Harry all but moans. "I'm trying to work here."

"You know what they say," Nick purrs, he actually fucking purrs like a pleased overgrown cat. "All work and no play makes humans a dull shag. You should work hard and play _harder_." Nick spins Harry's swivel-chair around and rubs his dick against Harry's abdomen, which is all too tantalising.

"Nick," Harry says in a stern voice, finally tearing his eyes away from his laptop screen only to glare at Nick. "This bloody thing is due tonight before midnight. And I've only got the first body paragraph done. Please restrain yourself."

Nick frowns. This isn't how he envisioned his Friday night. He and Harry are supposed to be in the middle of a sex marathon, not bantering over the obvious lack over the said activity.

"Fine," Nick huffs.

Harry's desk is conveniently located across from the desk, in a way so that Harry is facing the bed. An idea forms in Nick's head and he scurries to get to the comfy and plush bed. He shucks off his trackie bottoms and then his pants as well. Oh, Harry is going to regret holding out on him.

He finds the nearly empty bottle of lube underneath the bed and opens it, the cap opening with a distinct _snick_. Harry's head jerks, and Nick has no doubt that Harry knows what is going on. He makes a quick work of lubing up his fingers and then props his feet on the mattress so that he can have an easier access to his entrance. The first slide in is heavenly, and he doesn't hold back any noises as he moans long and filthy, eyes trained on Harry as he lifts his eyes. Harry flushes a lovely shade of red all over, all that blood rushing to the surface and making him look even more delectable than the usual. He gnaws at his bottom lip, forcing himself to pay attention to his essay.

Nick breathes out Harry's name as he pushes in another finger, rocking his hips down at the precise moment that Harry's head snaps up. He loves that he's got practically infinite pain tolerance and long fingers that reach his prostate quite easily. He teases himself, his other hand loosely wrapped around his prick and barely stroking himself in tandem to the thrusts of his fingers. He adds another finger, growling at the pleasure of being stretched around his own fingers. Sometimes, he lets Harry fuck him slowly with just his fingers, fingering him until he comes. Being a vampire has some advantages, one of which is quick refractory periods. He hardly feels any pain or sensitivity after he's come, which is perfect for a night filled with carnal stuff.

Harry groans, and he jumps out of his chair to stride over to Nick. He kisses Nick roughly, all teeth and pent-up frustration. 

"Unfair," he pants out, hands going to undo his trousers and Nick helps with his shirt. "Playing with yourself like that."

"Had to entertain myself somehow," Nick smirks, bucking his hips up so that their dicks rub together. "Wanna fuck me good?"

"God yes," Harry moans, head thrown back and it takes all Nick has not to lunge up and sink his teeth into the gorgeous pale throat.

"Wanna blow you first," Nick declares and he flips them around. "Rim me," he demands, arse poised over Harry's mouth.

"Fuck yes."

Harry's real good with his mouth too, red lips plumped up and slick. He teases the rim with the tip of his pointed tongue, eliciting loud moans from Nick. Nick wraps his lips around Harry's prick in retaliation, careful not to nick the thin skin with his fangs. Blowjobs are something that takes a lot more concentration when you've got sharp, long teeth, Nick has found out. He has to go slow and can't take a lot of Harry in, so he compensates by stroking the left out bit with his lube-slick hand. Harry moans, teeth digging into Nick's rim a bit and yeah, that feels fantastic. Nick groans with a mouthful of Harry's cock inside and he can taste the sluice of precome that spurts out. He would laugh if he could at his mastery.

It's heavenly, is what it is, when Harry's fingers enter him. He's no longer concerned with being gentle with Nick, after the 'hey I'm a vampire thing'. He shoves in three and Nick jumps a bit, but quickly adjusts. He rocks into the steady rhythm, moaning around Harry's dick like a proper porn star. Minutes pass and as much as he loves Harry's fingers, he really wants to be fucked right now.

"In me, now," he commands and Harry chuckles, swiping his tongue up his arse crack one last time.

They don't bother with a condom, what with Nick being incapable of carrying diseases and stuff. Harry's a big bloke, and it takes some time getting used to once he is all seated. Nick has to distract himself by kissing Harry, focusing all his willpower into not biting him all over just to mark him up and let the other vampires know that Harry is _his_. Harry finds his prostate and to Nick's dismay, he tease Nick by only brushing past it.

"For the love of all that's holy," Nick swears, "do your job proper or I swear that I will kill you.

All he gets is a breathy laugh from Harry, which is cut off abruptly when Nick clenches his arse around Harry on purpose. And he also licks up the throbbing vein on Harry's jugular.

Harry picks up the pace quick, just the way that Nick likes it. He bites into Nick's shoulder, the blunt human teeth digging into the bony area and Nick wants to laugh, but he is otherwise occupied. at the moment. He always knows when Harry is about to come because his breath go all ragged and his heart thunders inside his ribcage, pounding frantically. He sinks his teeth into the carotid artery at the same time Harry comes, spurts of wet coating him inside. Harry tastes so sweet, wild and musky with the hints of an ancient forest. His own orgasm is torn out of him, his arse clenching around Harry so tight that Harry whimpers at the oversensitivity.

Afterwards, they lie in a heap of tangled limbs. Harry snuggles into Nick's chest, ear pressed up against the silent heart. There are rivulets of blood streaming down the corners of NIck's mouth but Harry doesn't look bothered at all. Nick reach up to his stomach and covers his fingers with his own come, bringing them up to get a taste.

He feels Harry's dick twitch with interest, and he smirks.

Slowly, he trails his fingers down the milky waist of Harry's and then dips the tip of his finger into Harry's core. The answering gasp is so filthy and filled with lust and it drives Nick mad.

"C'n I?' he asks, unsure if Harry's quite ready to go yet.

"Yeah, please," Harry moans, shifting his legs to give Nick a better angle. Nick's fingers slide in easily, the whole 'practice makes perfect' thing holding true. Harry's face is all blissed out, post-coital and all. Nick leans in to suck his swollen lips into his mouth, suckling on them as though they were drenched with blood. And if his fangs draw a bit of blood, he's only a vampire so yeah.

It doesn't take long for Harry to be all loosened up and by the time Nick is slicking himself up--because Harry is still very much human and fragile and prone to feel pain--Harry is achingly hard and throbs inside of Nick's loose grasp. The high-pitched sound that leaves Harry's mouth upon NIck's entering is inhuman, and that's coming from a non-human person's perspective. He fucks Harry quick, all driving force and not much finesse. Harry loves it when he's rough anyways. He slams into the little bundle of nerves and Harry's response is delicious. His back arches up and his face is all scrunched up with the pleasure spiked with pleasure. He comes so hard, tightening up everywhere when Nick bites down on his shoulder shallowly, not wanting to draw too much blood.

By the time Nick's come too, he looks at Harry and sees that there's smudges of blood everywhere. It's truly beautiful and Nick takes his time lapping them up, cleaning Harry in some ways. He loves the way Harry shivers when he is slurping on the mess of come on Harry's stomach, the muscles quivering under his ministrations.

"God, you're the worst," Harry breathes out. "Now I have less than an hour to finish the damn thing."

"Hmm, shouldn't have procrastinated, love," Nick smirks. "That'll teach ya."

"I sweat I'm gonna get you back for this."

"I'd love to see you try."


End file.
